A Fool's Errand
(Alternate title: Get Trolled.) __TOC__Previous The Temple, Brawl, etc 11/02: Talked to Shallic, Vottle Bo, and Major Moyley. Sent on Quest. * The tournament has just ended and everything is festive. Zia approaches Bartram and completes a transaction. Jin looks at the goods and decides not to buy anything. * Illiana swings by Errant Fool and talks to the Mistress. She’s impressed that Illiana put up such a good fight against Moyle. They talk about the quest up the mountain to obtain some barrels of liquor. * The group heads towards the other bar that is manned by Yabbins. * Filk is a paladin now! * Jin and Owen get wasted. Filk sobers Owen up. * Vottle Bo (legendary monster guy and victim of Jin) talks about legendary creatures. One of them sounds like the beholder, but Illiana thinks the story doesnt quite check out. He also casually mentions a meteor. * He’s missing some things. Not very descriptive about them. * Vottle Bo isnt so good at faces. Doesn't recognize the guy who beat him up. He is not the sharpest crayon in the box. * Zia talks to a guy in the bar who went south with Loped. They recall that Loped seemed a bit off, filled with rage and almost possessed. He broke rank as they engaged the shadows, and thus he’s punished. * Zia finds Major Moyley. Discovers that he’s been stationed here 5 years and is in charge of the defenses. They haven’t noticed anything unusual around the city until our devastated caravan arrived. He leads Zia to Loped upon request. * Loped is not doing well. Tattered, angry, unhappy, with some intentional (self inflicted) scars evident on his chest. Zia tries to console him, and advises him to not give in to rage and to value his life. 11/07: Mostly climbing. Fight trolls * We have a slight late night stir about Illiana wanting to free Loped to gather information about Moyle. Group convinces her to stay put, goes back to bed. * Zia talks to Shallic to gather some info about the quest up the mountain to get the barrels. She’s hiding something. * The plan is to use the portable hole to carry the ale down * Heading out, they notice a fullblood elf coming in (her garb is that of the guards that kept the Trine woods safe) * The map isn’t easy to read (it actually is really backwards) but we make our way up to a plateau * We see a pile of bones that look like the remnants of someone’s dinner. We painfully climb the 15 feet climb. * We scale a mountain and Zia finds more bones, then hears a grumbling noise. They’re beyond another cliff that appears to be about 20 feet tall. * We learn that they’re trolls. They regenerate fast, need to be burned. They palm Zia and Illiana down the cliff. * For a while, the group tries to fight them off, but are having a bit of difficulty because their wounds keep healing. We need to get to higher ground and we start scrambling up. 11/16: Killed trolls. No ale. Went back. (600XP) * After defeating the two trolls, we go into the cave expecting alcohol. Instead, we find a ridiculously heavy barrel sitting on top of a pile of harpy bones. After breaking open the barrel, we find nothing but sand and scraps inside. * Upon going outside we found that there was actually a really easy path we could have taken there. * Mad, we storm back to the bar and confront the REAL trolls: Urr and Shallic. * Turns out the whole thing was a test! The bad news is there is no ale. The good news is that we (specifically, Illianna) passed the test! * The whole place is oddly quiet and inscribed all over with mysterious glyphs. * Khaza’ve comes out from the back and tells us that, since we’ve gotten to this point, we can begin our initiation into the Guild of Fools. * The sigils light up. We will be drawn back to a time in the past and reenact a huge battle from the perspective of the guild members! Next * (Continue to Flashback)